


All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)

by qingtan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>标题：All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray) </p><p>原作：AvocadoLove</p><p>原文网址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838/chapters/3427676</p><p>授权：暂无</p><p>配对：Steve/Bucky</p><p>分级：PG</p><p>摘要：冬兵的任务就要完成。Howard和Maria Stark死了，他们四岁的孩子留待他的处理。只需迅速地一下折断脖子就行，但冬兵发现他做不到。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/gifts).
  * A translation of [All The Leaves Are Brown (And the sky is gray)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609838) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



第一章

当那辆劳斯莱斯驶过这条乡间小道时，沙砾在它的轮胎下嘎吱作响。冬兵从瞄准镜中看出去，调整着指尖的握力，虚扣在扳机上。他已就位几小时，而在此之前，他已经观察了他的目标两个多星期。他了解他们的日程。

这是Stark家将在乡下别墅渡过的漫长周末的第一天。至少在周一之前都不会有人来寻找他们。

冬兵仔细地瞄准。如果他失手，就不得不逐个除掉他的目标了。这样要干净利落得多。 

他开了枪。

这一枪透过消音器悄无声息，但爆破的轮胎却很响亮。那辆昂贵的劳斯莱斯正要转过最后一个弯道驶入一条宽敞的乡间道路。它滑过了软路肩，侧翻过去坠入了深深的山谷。

冬兵仔细地收好他的来福枪，穿过成堆的干灌木丛，下到谷底。从上面的道路上没人能看到残骸。

劳斯莱斯在撞上谷底的一棵橡树前翻滚了两周。冬兵看到那个女人被甩出了她的座位。Maria Stark。已死。他在脑海里把她从名单上划掉。

他把车门从铰链上撕扯下来，望向车里。

Howard Stark的嘴角溢出一股血流。他断断续续地呼吸着，声音湿重。他微弱地动了一下，大概是因为后座上四岁孩子的尖叫。 

Howard睁开眼睛看向冬兵。他的目光中没有愤怒或是恐惧－－而是别的什么东西。令冬兵为之一顿的什么东西。那是他从没在他的目标脸上见过的。

"Bucky，"这个男人嘶哑地唤道。他的手虚软无力地摸索着安全带，但是目光已经涣散。即将死亡。"带上Tony……看顾好我的儿子。"

有那么一会儿，那个名字在冬兵的脑海里隆隆作响。

Howard Stark挣扎着吸进一口气，然后颤抖起来。他死时没有闭上眼睛。

那个孩子仍然在哭叫，满脸泪痕。但是他看上去毫发无伤，并以令人惊讶的灵巧努力把自己从儿童座椅中解开。

冬兵在男孩刚刚解开自己时抓住他，把他从车里拖出来。他用金属手臂捂住了男孩的口鼻。那孩子安静下来，眼睛睁得大大的，恐惧地盯着他。

只需要迅速地一下折断脖子。

冬兵的口袋里有一个打火机－－调查机构会认为车祸引起的大火引燃了周围干燥的灌木。火焰会抹去他来过这里的一切证据。

Bucky……看顾好我的儿子。

完成任务，冬兵想。

Bucky……看顾好我的儿子。

Bucky……

冬兵松开了手。那孩子尖叫挣扎，试图咬他，但是冬兵对付过更厉害的对手。尖叫不会烦扰到他。他把Tony夹在一条胳膊下，用另一只手点燃了火，然后转身走进了森林。

等他们走了四分之一英里后，那孩子已经精疲力尽，只能虚弱地呜咽。

冬兵停下来，调整了一下姿势，把他抱在怀里。

任务已经完成。他必须回到指定的地点。

为什么？为什么我要回去？

冬兵站定不动摇了摇头。之前曾隆隆作响的脑海现在仅余一片寂静。只留下了这次任务。

他继续往前走，但是……他要去哪里？

任务完成后他才能回去。那男孩还活着。他的任务还没有完成。他被要求解决那孩子。

这时他才意识到他不想这么做。

他再次停了下来。"Tony。"

从自己嘴里说出这个单词感觉很奇怪－－除确认命令之外他并不习惯说什么。

男孩因为听到自己的名字扭动起来。冬兵伸手托在他脑后，但这一次不是为了杀戮。他不知道自己为什么这样做，但是Tony为这触摸抽噎起来。

"我要Jarvis，"男孩呜咽道。

"你现在安全了。"冬兵道。

********

冬兵不拥有车子，或是任何交通工具。他是靠走深入这些山岭的，所以也将靠走的离开。

如今山火已经蔓延开来，消防队被招来了。Tony因听到消防警笛精神一振。冬兵停下来扭过那男孩的头以便正正地看着他的眼睛。

“保持安静。如果你尖叫，会有人听到，然后你就会死。”

也许另一个如此年幼的孩子不会明白死亡的概念，但是他能感到Tony因为他的话颤抖起来。

“但是……消防员是好人。”

冬兵抬起头，小心地选择他的用词。“任何地方都有坏人。”

他没有提到自己就是其中一员。

Tony又开始哭了，但是悄无声息的。

冬兵继续朝最近的城镇走去。

他有几次迷失了自我，有那么两、三次，在他记起自己不能这么做之前，就开始往汇合点走去。

不，这孩子要活下来。Tony。Bucky。保护我的儿子。

Tony时不时地奋起反抗他反而起到了帮助。“放开我！不要！不要！我要下去。我要回家！”

每一次冬兵都停下来，轻松地制住那孩子，一手捂住他的嘴直到他精疲力尽安静下来。然后冬兵继续前进。 

********

在小镇郊区有一家小小的汽车旅馆。冬兵用任务开始时被给予的小额现金租下一间房间一晚上，把那孩子放下。Tony立刻跑开，藏在桌子旁的一张椅子后面。在他细细的胳膊上有几个淤青的指痕。

冬兵了解自己的力量和伤害特性。他没有使用足以留下伤痕的力道。那些不是他造成的。

然后他意识到那孩子没有哭叫着要爸爸妈妈。这令冬兵困扰，但只是因为任何虐待的痕迹都可能会引起对他的不必要的关注。

他慢慢地吐出那些陌生的字眼。“你……饿吗？”

Tony盯着他，大大的眼睛满怀恐惧。

“渴？”冬兵问道。

男孩点点头。

水槽里有个旧塑料杯。冬兵倒满它放在Tony旁边，又靠回去。男孩抓起杯子贪婪地喝着。

“慢点。”冬兵道。“你会吐的。”

男孩没有慢下来，直到喝光水。就如冬兵所说，他马上吐了起来。

冬兵把他带到浴室，尽可能地洗干净他。

“妈妈和爸爸在哪儿？”Tony在冷水喷头下战抖。“他们还在车子里吗？”

“是的。”

“那他们怎么才能知道我在这里？”

“他们知道。”这是真的。亡者通晓一切。

“我能回家吗？”Tony问道。

冬兵什么也没说，只是把男孩的衬衣挂在浴帘杆上晾干。

最后Tony再次开始哭了起来——抽噎着，眼泪都要流干了。冬兵把他放在床上，坐在他身边直到他安静下来坠入梦乡。

*************

第二天，冬兵从隔壁店铺偷了一辆车。在停车场，Tony试图从他手上逃走。不过他很容易被逮住。

Tony尖叫并用拆开弄尖的钢笔戳他。

他真的很聪明，不只是改造出了一件武器，还在冬兵眼皮底下藏起来没被发现直到现在。冬兵稍稍钦佩了一下，一把将它扔开。

然后他把一个不停挣扎的Tony绑在了后座，用他自己的鞋带捆住了他的脚，开车离开。

一整天，Tony的反抗渐渐变成了歇斯底里的大发脾气。

“我要回家！现在就带我回家！我要JARVIS！”他尖叫，用小拳头敲打冬兵座椅的后背。“我要！我要！我要！我要！”

但是冬兵不为所动，几小时后Tony才慢慢安静下来，依旧忿忿不乐。

他们一直挑偏僻的路走。

第三天男孩一定意识到他关于父母下落的问题得不到答案。冬兵也不会回答他们要去哪里（他不知道——其实）。但这不能阻止他问个没完没了。

“我们为什么每天都要换车？为什么你只戴一只手套？我们能吃东西了吗？我饿了。我要汉堡包。我能去找Jarvis了吗？我们什么时候停下？你眼睛周围为什么要画东西？我要嘘嘘。我们能停下吗？为什么我们要开车，坐飞机不是更快点吗？”

最终冬兵道：“有坏人跟着我们。我们必须摆脱他们并且藏起来。我要保证你的安全。”

“可你是谁？”Tony反击道。

“Bucky。”

这个词突如其来地冒了出来，令他震惊到几乎把车子开出了路面。

Tony又哭了起来，大概是因为恐惧，为自己几乎又遭遇一次车祸。

冬兵紧紧抓住方向盘，金属手指都陷入其中。他的胸口心跳如雷鸣，但他不知道是为什么。

 

第一章完

********

第二章

 

第一次，冬兵开始怀疑自己是怎么获取现有的技能的。

他记得醒来，被告知任务参数，目标身份。但他从未被告知如何潜行，或给予任何类似他一次只能从一个地方偷取一点儿东西、要经常换车，保持移动，日间休息晚间行动、如何撬锁、早中晚餐适宜的食物……这样的知识，他所知的成千上百的事情。

只有任务。但看着Tony学习提问，冬兵开始怀疑自己是怎么获取这些技能的。说起来，他也曾只是个小男孩。

他什么也不记得。

一个星期过去了，Tony已经表现得很像平时的他了——而平时的Tony Stark非常吵闹。他在后座喋喋不休。而这填补了冬兵脑子里除了任务带来的缄默之外的空白，提醒着冬兵他不能回去。

有时那种回去、报告任务失败的渴望如此强烈，他几乎能在舌根后面尝到它的强烈味道，令他窒息。冬兵几次停靠在路边等着那种冲动过去。

有那么一天，他都不敢开车，害怕自己的身体会把他带回去。

他们会杀了Tony。

很可能，他们会让他动手。

他们栖身的汽车旅馆是按小时计的，所以冬兵付了24小时的钱。两个街区外的一个街角有一个为弱势儿童而设的捐赠箱。冬兵打破它，拿走了一小堆适合年龄段的书籍和一个机器人玩具。

“金色童书？”Tony看着念道。“这是给小婴孩的。我四岁两个月零十五天了……我不是小婴孩了！”

“念。”冬兵躺回去。他知道-虽然不明白自己为什么会知道-他已经逾期未归了。他的上级在召他回去。他全身心都在叫嚣着回去……但他绝对不能。“大声念。”

Tony满心不忿，但还是从书堆上拿起第一本。对冬兵他还是足够谨慎，会服从指令。

他开始读--语速很快地，就像想要证明他能。

冬兵闭上眼睛，让那孩子的声音浸没自己，驱逐任务带来的那种寂静。

最后Tony结结巴巴地停下了，卡在了他不认识的一个单词上。

冬兵睁开眼睛，看到Tony脸颊通红，努力发出那个音节。最后男孩放弃了，怒视着他。

“我不笨！”他语气激烈。

“你不笨。”冬兵同意。四岁的孩子很少有能阅读的，更很少能达到这样的程度。他靠过来，Tony紧张起来，就像觉得自己要被打了。冬兵伸出戴着手套的金属手臂，用一只手指在导致问题的那个单词上轻轻敲了敲。“筋斗。”他读道，然后靠了回去。

Tony看了看那页书，又看看他，然后再次开始读起来——这一次要慢些了。

几个小时后，那种最为强烈的返回的渴望开始减褪了。

冬兵把那个机器人玩具给了Tony。那孩子半信半疑地接过，然后花了几个小时把它拆开，用一把改进过的塑料叉子做螺丝刀。

冬兵看着那些碎片皱起眉头。“你不喜欢？”

“我想把它弄得更好。”Tony皱紧小脸，把玩具的一条腿拆了下来。“它现在很无趣，但是我能修好它。”

冬兵点了点头，换来了一个微笑。Tony对他的第一个微笑。

************

Tony有两天都没试图从他那里逃走了，但冬兵不敢托大。他不敢把他一个人留下，于是带着男孩去德克萨斯州厄尔巴索城郊的一个小小的，灰扑扑的商店采购生活用品。

收银台的女人对着Tony微笑，给他们的东西打包。“他看起来大到能上学了。”她对冬兵道。“我的女儿在上面那条街教幼稚园。你儿子在那儿会很不错。”

Tony不耐烦地摇晃着。“他不是我……”

冬兵碰了碰Tony的脖子做警告。男孩住了嘴，畏缩退开。幸运的是，那女人正忙于计算他们的补零。

那天晚上，冬兵开始教Tony基础俄语。这会有助于保持男孩活跃的大脑忙碌，并让冬兵能更自如地和他沟通，如果需要的话。

Tony像海绵样地吸收这种语言。而教导他这件事，同样地填补了冬兵脑海里的那片空白。

*************

冬兵只在确认Tony睡熟以后才打开收音机。他听着关于著名的Stark一家在纽约州偏僻地区悲剧性死亡的报道。报道慢慢进展到在燃烧后的残骸中只发现了两具尸体，而不是三具。

小Tony Stark被推测在导致他父母遇难的车祸中幸存，很可能迷失在了附近的树林里。

很快，一次覆盖全州的搜救行动已在进行中。

冬兵知道最终焦点会转到绑架案上，如果不是已经转到了的话。他和Tony必须在此之前离开这个国家。

************

“喝完你的果汁。”冬兵道。

Tony吸了一口，皱起鼻子。“尝起来真怪。”

冬兵用俄语重复了这句话，并拒绝翻译给Tony直到男孩跟着他说了一遍。他发现Tony无法忍受被忽视。这成了让他听话的有用方法。

“这是葡萄果汁。”冬兵回答，让Tony再喝一口。“让小男孩变强壮。”

“我不小！”Tony抗议道（用俄语，冬兵注意到），但是他还是喝完了剩下的果汁。

二十分钟后，Tony软绵绵地在一只灰扑扑的旧躺椅上睡着了。冬兵检查了他的脉搏和呼吸。满意后，他收起了用来加入果汁的咳嗽糖浆的瓶子，然后小心地抱起男孩。

他承担不起像在厄尔巴索那样的失误。

他采购了他们将会需要的其他补给。没人会对购物车里精疲力尽沉沉入睡的男孩看上第二眼。

他们的旅程会花上几乎一个星期，而且大部分都要靠走的。

*****************

下一晚，冬兵在一个小河谷陡峭的山崖边停下车子。他命令Tony出来，仔细地卸下他们的补给，然后放开刹车，把车推下干旱的河床。下一场雨会把它冲走的。

“背上这个。”冬兵递给男孩一个儿童尺寸的背包。

Tony瞪着它，然后望了望辽远空阔的沙漠——一片干涸的橙黄棕褐。“我们现在要去找Jarvis了吗？”他半心半意地问。他知道冬兵不会回答关于他的家庭或他前管家的任何问题。他越来越少提起。

“不用英语，”冬兵回答。“你只能用俄语提问。”

Tony忿忿地哼了一声，但在冬兵背起他大得多的包裹，迈步走下斜坡时跟了上来。

“我们要去哪儿？”几分钟后，Tony用俄语问。他的口音有进步了。

“蒙特雷。”

“为什么？”

他思索着。迄今为止他都没有满足过Tony，回答他的问题。但现在是在沙漠里，附近没有任何人能听到他们。“那里是墨西哥的首都，有大量人口便于我们隐藏。政府腐败，官员很容易被贿赂。”

“为什么？”Tony又问。

“因为我们被那些希望伤害我们的人追踪着。”

Tony四下张望，几乎以为有人会从矮灌木丛里面跳出来。他加快了脚步，跟上冬兵的步伐。

“那就是为什么我们的车出事了？”

冬兵知道Tony提起的是那次杀害了他父母的任务。“是的。”他诚实地回答。“那些人……他们会毫不迟疑地杀死一个像你这样的男孩。”这也是真的。冬兵几乎就这么做了。

Tony睁大了眼睛。有那么一会儿他看起来很害怕，于是冬兵把手放在他窄小的肩膀上。他不知道自己为什么这样做。

“这次路途会很艰险。”他低头看着男孩。“但我会紧跟在你身边。”

*****************

美国边境巡逻队的特工们惯于搜寻那些进入墨西哥州的移民，而不是反过来。冬兵和Tony没有被拦截。

路途很熟悉。冬兵知道他之前就从这条路逃离过这个国家，虽然他记不起是什么时候……为什么他会记不起？他其它的任务都只余一片空白，虽然他知道他曾经做过。

在此之前，他是谁？

一旦Tony摆脱了他的恐惧，穿越沙漠对他来说就变成了一次探险。他对每一堆矮树丛，每一种植物和动物都有问题要问。当他试图抓起一条响尾蛇时差点把冬兵吓出心脏病。

他们趁着傍晚和夜间凉快的时辰前进，在正午最热的时候休息，但进度还是比冬兵预计的要慢得多——说个不停的Tony很容易累，所以他们比他计划的休息得更多。

冬兵知道保证他自身存活的唯一方法就是把那男孩留在后面自生自灭。在这个世界上没有弱者生存的余地。也没有怜悯的余地。

但他没有。他甚至不允许自己这样考虑。

最终他们面临着节约使用也只能撑一天的水量和保持目前速度至少需四天以上的路途，而男孩已经摇摇晃晃，再没有力气闹脾气。冬兵做出了决定。

他丢弃了他们其它的物资，只留下宝贵的水。他背起男孩，开始走。

男孩睡着了，一手搂着他的脖子保持平衡。冬兵从最炎热的正午一直走到夜晚降临。

东方破晓，而他始终前进。他的肌肉烧灼般疼痛，灼干舌头的饥渴告诉他如果他停下也许就再也站不起来了。

在前进中，冬兵哼着一个柔和舒缓的调子。他不知道那是打哪儿来的。直到几年后他才意识到那是首歌，The Star Spangled Man With a Plan。

当天晚上，他们抵达了墨西哥的边境小镇。

 

第二章完

************

第三章

 

他和Tony都是黑发，但他们偏浅的肤色和欧洲人的外貌特征与周边人大相径庭。冬兵努力确保他们没有吸引多余的注意力。

Tony甚至比学俄语更快地学会了西班牙语。很快冬兵就完全不让他讲英语了。任何搜寻Tony Stark的人都是在找一个美国男孩。

到每个镇他们都在变更名字和背景故事——有时几乎一天一次。冬兵让Tony在每顿饭和入睡前重复他们的新身份。

这就是Tony的睡前故事。这是生与死。

“我的名字是Yasha，你是Anton。我们来自墨西哥城，要去北边找工作。重复。”

“我的名字是Eduardo，你是Manuel。我们住在瓜纳华托（译注：墨西哥城市），要去圣路易斯的波托西（译注：墨西哥城市）找你母亲和两个姐妹。重复。”

“我的名字是Lazaro，你是Adan。你的奶奶病了，我们要去科祖梅尔（译注：墨西哥东南沿海岛屿）照顾她。”

“再说一遍，用俄语和西班牙语。”

*************

有时他们在一个地方待得足够长，会去租一间小小的公寓。Tony会拆开里面的每件电子设备，然后花几小时以在其它方面罕见的耐心把它们组装起来。

冬兵允许他出售那些他改进了的设备，这样他们就在这上面赚了小小一笔钱。其它的，冬兵从粗心的游客那里偷取。

要回去报告任务失败的想法几乎完全消失了。仅余脑海深处偶尔的刺痛而不是要紧咬牙关对抗的冲动。很容易被忽略。

Tony几个月没有提起他的父母了，也越来越少说起Jarvis。

然而，他没有忘记他的生日，几周前就开始缠着冬兵。

那天到来时，Tony被给予了一小叠数学题集。（冬兵看到它们被丢在一个富有的街区外面，只做完了一两页。）

一开始Tony欣喜万分，马上捏着一只短铅笔扑在上面。

然后，冬兵发现他呆呆地盯着空白处，好像在沉思。

“怎么？”冬兵不知道他是不是犯了一个错误。也许Tony会更喜欢一个可以拿来拆的玩具。

Tony耸了耸肩，一只手按在书的扉页上。“没什么。”然后他叹了口气。“只是……今天我的名字是Tomas，昨天是Marco，上一年都是Tony，我……我不记得再往前是叫什么了。”

冬兵思索怎么回答答案。Tony很聪明，但他所知的只有现在的这种生活。他还太小，不明白频繁地更换身份并不寻常。

一个谎言会更容易，但冬兵努力不对他说谎，除非是为了保护他。

“我也不记得我的第三个生日。”他道。事实是，他甚至记不起他是不是有生日，或者他真实的年龄，虽然他隐约觉得自己年纪应该已经不轻了。

男孩抬起头看着他。“可是，你记得你有过的名字？”

也是一片空白。“有可能是James。”他道，虽然这听起来也不太准确。

“哦。”Tony回到了他的题集上，让冬兵松口气的是，他没有再追问下去。

****************

Tony在他所到之处都会和年龄相仿的孩子交朋友。一个温暖的春日，冬兵看着Tony和一群邻居的孩子玩耍——某种吵得乱七八糟的有着只有他们自己才懂的复杂规则的游戏。

其中一个的母亲喊她的男孩回家吃饭，那个孩子问Tony可不可以也来。

那个母亲扫了冬兵一眼然后温柔地微笑。“要先邀请。”他听到她说。

孩子群里开始了一场短短的讨论。Tony翻了个白眼，但小跑向冬兵。“Papa，Diego的妈妈想知道我们可以去他家吃晚饭不。请说好。”他用俄语说。

冬兵点点头，很高兴地看到Tony立刻跑向他的朋友用西班牙语叫着“他同意了。”，而没有看到投向他的惊讶目光。

当然，他称Tony是他的儿子以避免引起怀疑。他甚至在Tony能听见的范围内这么说，而Tony已经有一年多没有质疑过这一点了。

Tony遵循着今天早上冬兵给他的背景故事，一个叫Javier的父亲和他的儿子Lucas。他不知道为什么自己听到他这么说会吃惊。

他同样不明白胸口那种陌生的温暖，于是置之不理。

那天晚上的晚餐非常美味。Diego的母亲做饭是一把好手，而且明显很喜欢喂饱奇怪的陌生人。

“你为什么总戴着那只手套？”Diego低头看着冬兵金属手上戴着的那只。即使在最炎热的天气里，他也穿着长袖衬衣。

“他被烧伤过。”Tony道。当他知道答案时总是踊跃回答。“我见过。那真的、真的一团糟。”这不是真话——冬兵从未在Tony面前脱下手套过。

“我很抱歉。”那个母亲道。“发生了什么？”

“一场火车事故。”冬兵答道，虽然他不知道自己为什么这么回答。他能提供更多更可信的故事。Tony从桌子那边瞪他就好像在说他明明可以想到更好的借口。“那是很久以前的事了。”他低头看着自己的盘子。

那个母亲柔和地微笑。她被他迷住了；他可以从她的眼神看出来。她很好，但是好奇心过重了。

他和Tony第二晚就收拾离开了。

*****************

Tony六岁那年，冬兵从市场上回来时看见他趴着，面前摊了一地的彩色漫画书。

“你从哪儿找来的？”冬兵把生活用品的包装拆开。

“一些有钱的外国佬扔的。我和另一些孩子在垃圾桶旁边找到的。”Tony道。“是美国队长的漫画。晚饭吃什么？”

冬兵脑海深处隐隐浮起一种钝痛。他摇摇头，没有回答，手里无知觉地握着一个芒果。

他走到那一地漫画书旁，看着脚边最近的那本。它们是美国漫画的山寨版，被翻译成冬兵不认识Tony也不会读的葡萄牙语。但是他喜欢看那些图画。

美国队长的两百周年战争纪念，最上面标着用英文。封面上是一个脸型方正、金发碧眼的男人，手里拿着一面红白蓝的盾牌。

芒果从Bucky的指尖滚落，啪的一声掉在地上。突然袭来的头痛令他头晕目眩，摇摇晃晃地吐在了垃圾桶里。

可是这比不上——比不上如潮水般涌上的记忆。

他记起来了。他记起了一切。

Steve，参加战争，Hydra基地，Steve，火车，Steve，失去一只手臂作为Hydra的囚犯醒来。反抗再反抗他的捕获者直至失败，最后一次念到“Steve”然后——Bucky Barnes沉眠在自己的脑海深处而冬兵诞生了。

他在沙发上蜷成一团，两手抱着头。所有他作为冬兵时杀害的男男女女在他眼前闪过。他颤抖着把脸埋进那散发着臭味的垫子，努力把他们挥开，但是他不能……有太多太多的人……

Tony现在被吓到了。他摇晃着Bucky的肩膀，问他要不要找人帮忙。Bucky摇摇头——他只能做这么多了。如果他不咬紧牙关就会开始尖叫。他不觉得自己能停下来。

******************

他在第二天醒来，发现一个瘦小的孩子蜷在他身边。他模模糊糊地记得有一会儿Tony想喂他吃点冷的麦片粥但他拒绝了。

Bucky用金属手臂小心地搂住Tony拉近他，感到了肩上责任的重担。

上帝啊，他看着Tony。Howard的孩子。我都做了些什么？

******************

最终，他站了起来，因为他承担不起自哀自恋。他为Tony做了早餐（芒果有点软了还长了黑点，但还可以吃）。

然后他把自己关进他们那窄小的浴室，剧烈发抖到几乎站不稳。

在浴室的镜子里睁大眼睛看着他的那个男人看起来和曾经的他一模一样，最多最多二十五岁。但是Bucky生于1917年，即使算上数十年间作为冬兵从冰柜里进进出出，他仍然应该有岁数增长。

但他没有。

“我以为你的手臂被烧伤过。”

Bucky转过头看见Tony走进浴室，瞪大眼睛。冬兵从未在他眼前展示过手臂，但是Bucky需要好好看看它。肩上那个让人憎恶的红星。

“我……”他内心斗争了一阵子。“那些坏人。他们夺走了它，这是替代品。”

这是个拙劣的谎言——总是些很拙劣的谎言，但冬兵不具有能够说谎的创造性，而Bucky很久没有练习过了。

“我能看看吗？”Tony屏住了呼吸。“我能看看它是怎么运作的吗？”

在厨房的桌子边，Tony敏捷灵巧地旋开了前臂上覆盖的铁片，看着那些联入Bucky肩膀的宛如血管一样的金属纤维。Tony惊异于内部的结构，用一柄起子轻巧地刺探那些机械装置。

有一套伺服装置和另一套擦磨在一起几个月了。Tony把它取出来，清理齿轮，又重新装上。好得跟新的一样。

一滴泪水滑下Bucky的脸颊。他迅速地擦去了，为了掩饰他揉了揉Tony的头发。“干得好，孩子。”

Tony看起来有点点惊讶——冬兵从不会表现出特别的情绪。但是他很快笑了。

***************

Bucky……看顾我的儿子。

我会的。

 

第三章完

***************

第四章

 

有那么一些日子Bucky几乎没法从床上起来；他发现自己数小时地盯着一片空白，他的任务一件件清晰明了地浮现在他的脑海中。有时他怒发如狂，只想去破坏和摧毁，向着所有的那些不公咆哮。

他们说战争应该会在圣诞节前结束。

唯一保持他平静，让他得以存活下来的，是他最后一次的，也是最恶劣的一次行动的后果。

Tony全靠他了。他不懂Bucky的愤怒和愧疚。不管Bucky脑子里正交杂着什么，Tony必须一天三顿吃好，需要干爽的地方睡觉，需要有人假装明白他在满是灰尘的壁橱里找到机械维修手册时兴奋的叽里呱啦。

当那些记忆和杀戮绞缠在一起时，Bucky会把自己好好锁起来，远离Tony的视线，一个人发狂崩溃。

也有些不错的日子。那些他几乎觉得自己很平常的日子。觉得自己是个人，而绝非他曾经成为的那个杀戮工具。

有那么一天，Bucky看着他们租了一个星期的，位于一个下流街区的空荡荡的单卧室公寓，心想，那孩子不该像这样长大。我必须为他做得更好。

他们一直留在南美地区，因为大多数政府都流于形式，能轻易地在人流中消失无踪。但是他努力待在更安全点的地方，每次租上一栋房子一到两个月。 

有时，Tony甚至能去上当地的学校。

当他们无法入睡时，他给Tony讲战争年代的故事--模糊地名不让Tony认出它们是基于二战的故事。Bucky回想适合孩子的关于突击队的奇闻轶事（关于巴黎的妓寮就决不能提到），把队长叫成Steve--他们无畏的领袖，强大而忠诚，总是带着他们走向胜利。

到头来，他们在位于海岸边的一栋宁静的房屋停留得太久了。

三个九头蛇特工在深夜袭击了他们。他们一定是想活捉Bucky--没有用狙击枪击倒他。再说了，冬兵对他们的事业来说是无价的。

Bucky在他的起居室杀了他们中的两个，他新近修好的金属臂运作良好，轻易地碾碎了一人的喉咙，又打穿了另一个的胸口，击碎胸骨。他射穿了第三个的眼睛。

Tony严格地按Bucky训练过的去做，躲在卧室的衣橱里。Bucky发现他恐惧地蜷成一团，捂着耳朵。

他七岁了，几乎大到不能轻松抱起了，但是Bucky把他抱出了房间，把他的头按在肩上。

“别看，孩子。”当他经过尸体时轻声道。浓重刺鼻的血腥味弥漫在空气中。“别看。别看。”

Tony没看，Bucky在离开后将房屋付之一炬。

**************

“那些人，他们是什么人？”

“他们自称九头蛇。”

“他们为什么那么恨我们？”

“我……我不知道。”

“是因为你轰爆了他们所有的基地吗？和突击队一起？”

“Tony，”一个笑容短暂地掠过Bucky的嘴角。“我们不只是轰爆了他们的基地。我们摧毁了它们，然后在那土地上撒盐。”再然后Steve死了，九头蛇再度崛起。砍掉一个头，又长出两个。

Tony安静了很长时间，然后他重重呼了一口气。“是他们杀了妈妈，对吧？那就是为什么你有时候那么悲伤。”

那场车祸--冬兵最后的任务--已经过去近四年了，几乎等同于Tony一半的生命。Bucky怀疑Tony要么是封闭了车祸和之前生活的记忆，要么是把它们搞混了。他们说过那么多的谎言，用过多到他都无法数清的名字--有几次他听到Tony告诉其他孩子他和Bucky曾经很富有。他们还有个管家。

Bucky看着他，然后点点头。“她很美。”他说，因为这是事实，他瞥见过Maria Stark，而且Howard要娶就会娶最好的。“金色的头发，湛蓝的眼睛。”他这么说是因为他每夜闭上眼睛都会看到。Steve，在他们的亲吻间微笑，与他缱绻缠绵。有一次Bucky戏弄他到让他货真价实地用上了他的力量，字面意义上地压倒他令他任其摆布。“我很想……”他“她。”

**************

九头蛇曾施与Bucky的种种侮辱中，有一件是移除了他右边的第二颗上臼齿，替换成一颗中空的假牙。最初的计划是把他改造成强化过的九头蛇特工，拥有自主思考的能力。但在Bucky几个月的反抗后计划被放弃了，代之以彻底的洗脑。

然而，Bucky仍然拥有那颗假牙。在那次袭击后，他买了两颗浓缩氰化物药丸。第一颗放在假牙里，第二颗用在他金属手臂的一支指尖上。

如果最糟的事发生了，他发誓他绝不会让自己被带回去，他也不会允许他们带走Tony，利用Tony就如曾经利用他一样。

***************

他们往南边走，然后向西折到里约。然后，灵光一现，Bucky伪造了护照，带着Tony去了法国。

地中海的夏日炎热干燥，有一段时间他们住在一片休耕的葡萄园外被废弃的农舍里。

Tony在附近的河边玩，学会了法语--那跟西班牙语差不多，他学得很轻松。Bucky教他怎么制作简易爆炸物，然后他们在河堤上炸开岩石或金属罐子，一面笑得喘不过气来。

这个国家和战时的它截然相异。Bucky从没见过它如此宁静的样子。在这里，他没有什么糟糕的回忆。

***************

当夏日结束时Tony也缺席了地方乡村小学的课程，他们去了印度，消失在那庞大复杂的人口中。九头蛇没有太多，甚至根本就没有涉足那里。

在接下来的几年中，他和Tony去所有他们想去的地方：柬埔寨、伯利兹、南非、柏树湾、马耳他。他们轻易融入人群，装作游客，或是一个商人和他的儿子，或是度假者。

这也许不是养大孩子的好办法，但Bucky过于谨慎--过于偏执--坚持保持移动。有时他能发现九头蛇仍然在搜寻他--搜寻他们俩的线索。他们不能停下。他们不能停留。

当有些善意的陌生人开口评价父子俩有多像时他必须忍住不笑，因为不，就连他们同为棕色系的发色都不尽相同。但是人们只会看到他们想看的。Bucky很早以前就学到了这一点。

他不太情愿地重新教会Tony英语。他很仔细地观察有没有哪个词语唤起了男孩的记忆，但是Tony都十岁了，他最后一次说英语是六年多以前。他的口音混杂，但是Bucky训练他改正，虽然他对自己的布鲁克林口音也没辙，而Tony学会了那个。

反正比起听起来来自纽约事情还可能更糟。

Tony就像海绵一样吸收各种想法和观念，并最终接手伪造他们的护照和身份。在韩国他们停留了近一个月，让Tony学会了使用电脑。

Tony绝对是疯狂滴迷恋上了它。这是第一次Bucky和他为离开的事争吵。最终他们还是走了，男孩闷闷不乐了好几天。

但是在之后的每个地方，Tony都会找到方法黑进电脑系统。这变成了一种游戏，一种Bucky鼓励的游戏。他看到了世界如何变幻--也许不是所有的纸质文档都会电子化，但知道如何使用个人电脑会成为一项优势。

Tony甚至教了Bucky一点儿他学到的东西，即使在黄金年代Bucky甚至都不会用打字机，当他为之畏缩时Tony就挪揄他。

Tony在长大，他关于九头蛇的问题越来越具有针对性--他们是谁，为什么他和Bucky要逃离他们，他们怎样才能停下。

Bucky尽可能拖延。但是他知道--并恐惧于-即将到来的那一天，到那时他将不得不告诉Tony一切。

但那一天还未到来：而九头蛇的第二次袭击就在Tony十一岁后不久。

 

第四章完

******************

第五章

 

没有警告。Bucky发现他们被袭击的第一个迹象就是前门被猛地炸开，半打戴着九头蛇标志性面具的男人涌进他们小小的公寓。  
他立刻用从不离身的一把蝴蝶刀杀掉了一个。另一个特工犯了一个致命的错误去抓他的左臂，立刻被他扣住了。

一声枪上膛的脆响和咆哮，“住手，不然这男孩死定了！”把Bucky冻在了当场。他转过头，看见一个大块头特工把Tony从厨房里拽出来，用枪指着他的头。

Bucky举起手示意投降。“好的。”他来回扫视，估测着剩下的特工，他们的能力和武器。“你抓住我了。”他要抓住他们还不清楚自己在对付谁这个机会，于是问：“你们想要什么？”

抓住Tony的那个特工冷笑起来。“你早该知道的。不要窥探九头蛇的事务和活动。”

“不！”Tony张大了眼睛。“他没有--”那个特工反手抽了他一耳光，重得让他滚倒在地。

血气涌上了Bucky的头脑。不管会发生什么，他对自己发誓，那个特工下一个就死。

但是就在Tony摔在地上，头昏眼花一时爬不起来时，他的夹克口袋里有什么砸得咔嗒一响：一根金属软管。它看上去像极了连接炉子和煤气罐的管子。Bucky倒吸一口冷气然后-是了-空气中是有大蒜的味道。聪明的孩子。

在那些特工忙于互相大吼的时候，Tony爬了几步，挣扎着站了起来。他们没有发现他做了什么。

Bucky直视那个抓住了Tony的男人的眼睛。“你和你的队伍接了个力不能及的任务。”他的声音冷静淡定。冬兵不需要提高声音或者直接威胁。“你们应该马上离开。”他举起他的左手，让袖子落下露出金属的手臂。

那人因认出了他瞪大了眼睛。Bucky静候了一小会儿，让恐惧淹没他们，把他视为威胁并将注意力全部集中过来，彻底遗忘Tony，然后他动手了。

他猛地转身抓住了那个用枪指着他的人。枪响了，子弹如此接近，Bucky能感到热力擦过他的耳朵。但是就算只差着一点也是差着。 

他抢过枪，转身开了火，准确地击中了抓住Tony的那人两眼之间。他倒下了，Tony冲回了厨房。

剩下的特工都冲向了Bucky，撞在他身上把他拖倒在地，有那么可怕的一瞬间Bucky想到了那颗藏有氰化物的假牙。

然后爆炸震动了整栋房屋。Tony设法点燃了煤气罐。

一阵热浪把Bucky抛到了地板上。不像那些特工，他已有所准备，立刻用他的刀解决了一个受惊的特工。

他占据了上风，这次战斗短暂而致命。没一个特工能活下来讲述关于冬兵和他照看的男孩的故事。

他在后门外找到了Tony，头发微微烤焦了点，一边脸颊因为那个耳光红肿着。但他还活着，并机灵地帮Bucky撬了一辆车。

这天夜里晚些时候，在一个新的安全屋里，Tony以一种自他小时候也不曾有过的孩子气偎依着Bucky。

他因延迟发作的恐慌而颤抖着，Bucky抚摸着他的后背，一遍遍重复着：“没事了，现在没事了。你救了我们俩。没事了。”

“是我的错让他们找到我们。”最后Tony道，离开他自己蜷成一团。他长大了，拥有自己的骄傲。“我编制了一个电脑程序搜寻九头蛇的行动，他们肯定是设法反追踪回来了。”

Bucky僵住了。“什么？为什么？”

“因为……因为你从来不回答关于他们的问题。而且……”

“你怎么能这么—”Bucky及时止住了话，一手插进了自己的头发。“你在想些什么？！”

“我只是想知道—你从不回答，我—”Tony哽咽一声，用手蒙住脸，羞愧难当。“我很抱歉。”

“这不是个游戏！你知道九头蛇代表着什么吗，他们会对你做什么？”

Tony只是摇着头，仍然蒙着脸，Bucky知道他早该想到这个的。Tony太过聪明了，又不知好歹，他当然会有问题……

Bucky站起来来回踱步。他花了几分钟冷静下来。成为冬兵教会了他控制突如其来的脾气。也或许他只是变老了。

Tony仍然因为震惊和压力颤抖。看着他这样，Bucky很大一部分怒气就消散了。所以，他只是深吸了一口气，坐在那个男孩旁边，紧握双手。“对我来说，要说起九头蛇还很……艰难。关于我经历过的那些。”他闭上眼睛，想起载着Stark一家的劳斯莱斯翻下深谷。“总有一天，等你长大了，我会告诉你一切。”但是不是现在。现在Tony还太小，Bucky必须保护他。因为一旦真相大白，Tony会想要——会——离他而去。

Tony摇了摇头，放下手抬起头来看他。“我很小心地调试了程序的，我决不会--他们肯定是……他们比我要聪明。”

他是真的被吓坏了，才会承认有人比他要聪明。Bucky又叹了一口气。“九头蛇自二战以来就一直在发展壮大，孩子。保守他们的秘密是他们的生存之道。”

“我很抱歉，爸爸。”Tony的下唇在颤抖。

最后的那个词戳中了他。不管那男孩弄得有多糟，现在抑或将来，Bucky已经犯下了更糟的错误。

他轻轻抚摸Tony没受伤的那边脸颊。“我们都犯过错误--而这一个是我们能改正的。我没受什么伤，你也没有。”

这不是真的。他在体侧有一条很深的划伤，一个特工用刀干的，但是九头蛇曾对他所做过的事使得他的伤口会迅速地愈合，不留下一条伤疤。

为能看到Tony犹疑地点头，值得去撒谎。

“但是，”Bucky严厉地看着他。“别以为你不会被暂时管制一段时间了。你和你的电脑。绝对的。”

男孩垂下了头。

他是个好孩子，虽然继承了Howard Stark对危险的嗜好。至少他炸飞的是九头蛇特工，而不是他自己的实验室。

***********

接下来的几个月他们都在逃亡，在世界范围内留下了复杂的行迹。每过几天就更换身份，以及头发的颜色。

六周后Bucky判断已经安全到可以停留在一个地方超过三天了。Tony检查了当地的电脑网络搜寻任何可疑迹象，任何他们被追踪的迹象。什么也没有。

不管九头蛇是否知晓他们-以为知晓的他们-他们没有被跟踪。

生活变回了老样子。对他们来说的老样子。

***********

Bucky尽了他最大的努力来教育Tony，但他能用的只有过时了五十年的十二年级教育。

Tony能流利地用五种语言读写，粗通另外一打。他用起电脑来简直如鱼得水——任何电脑，能独力完成Bucky的金属臂的例行维护，以及任何他能拿到手的家用电器。他八岁以后，Bucky就没法在他最爱的数学题集上帮到什么了。

这孩子勉强长到有Bucky肩膀那么高,但是他依然没法了解小家伙脑袋里在想什么,这有点吓人。

两周后就是Tony的十二岁生日，他们在日本。这是一个寒冷但晴朗的春日，Bucky把他拖出家门去了一家茶室。Tony扭来扭去，显然想去做点别的什么——他快成长成一个青少年了，渐渐变得暴躁易怒， 不耐烦， 渴望搞点叛逆行为但还不确定要叛逆什么。

Bucky想起了他四岁时，在最初的那几个星期是怎么跟他斗争的。他微笑起来，伸手揉了揉Tony的头发。

“表表表表表表，”Tony抗议道，皱着眉头把它重新梳理整齐。最近，他一直在尝试超新潮的发型，就像他在MTV上看见的那些。

Bucky想起了他父亲曾经给过他同样的谈话，就在他离开并死在一战之前。他希望Tony比当年的他要听话。

“现在你几乎长大成人了--”Bucky开口道。

Tony向他投来一个惊恐的眼神。“你真的要告诉我蜜蜂和鹳鸟故事，在一个真的有蜜蜂和鹳鸟的地方？”

“你去年就已经听过了。还想再听一次？”

他把脸皱成一团。“你让我估算养大一个孩子到十八岁的预算，然后考虑进利息因素，再和三个国家的家庭平均支出做比较。”

Bucky大笑。“是啊，你就是喜欢数学问题。要是当你带着什么女孩回家来看看的时候,我讲你说的话会比较好。”

Tony翻了个白眼，用俄语咕哝着什么。

“考虑过未来吗？”Bucky问道，回到了手头的话题。“等你长大以后想做什么？”

Tony耸耸肩。

“差不多到你选择想成为什么样的人的时候了。”Bucky加重语气。

“我要对付九头蛇。他们想要接管世界，我会阻止他们。”Tony不假思索地道。这没什么奇怪的。他从来都知道他们是敌人，而他也到了不再只愿意逃跑的年龄了。很快，他将会开始反击。

Bucky点点头。“计算机怎么样？电子工程？你所有那些小玩意。”

Tony用牙咬住下唇。

“想反抗没什么错，”Bucky道，“但你应该发挥自己的长处。”

他疑惑地看了Bucky一眼。“什么意思？”

“你该去学点什么。我想……我们应该尝试下上学，为了你好。”

Tony停下了看着他。“我们不能在一个地方待太久。”但他眼中的希望告诉Bucky他击中了他的软肋。

“我有个计划，已经着手了。”

“真的？我们能待在一栋房子里？我可以去上学？”

大多数孩子痛恨学校。Bucky也是，但Tony脸上突然浮现出的渴望很能说明问题。“至少也该让你试试去上真正的学校。”Bucky顾左右而言他。他不喜欢许下可能无法实现的诺言。“你可以待上一到两年看看你是不是喜欢。我们的身份证明必须无懈可击。这不会太容易--我们必须坚持使用一个背景故事直到它起作用。”

“是啊，”Tony马上道。“确实。很好。我们怎么开始？”

Bucky咧嘴一笑。

************

第五章完

************

第六章

 

他们一起为新身份出力，伪造所有必需的文件。根据他们篡改的文档，他们来自新泽西，在那里Tony一直接受着家庭教育直到他的母亲悲剧性地死于车祸。

用Barnes作姓氏Bucky的主意。有风险，但不大。在美国，这是个很普遍的姓氏，不很显眼。

Bucky曾经被夺走了自己的名字--如果要长时间地停驻在一个地方，他想要点自己的东西。真正属于他的东西。

所以James“Jim”Barnes和Antonio Steven Barnes搬进了堪萨斯州的一个小镇。

Bucky买下了一个机修店，连着5英亩大的农场。他们把Tony的证件年龄改大了一岁，这样他就可以直接进入即将开班的高中新生班。

*************

“您的儿子聪明绝顶，Barnes先生。”

“谢谢，我也经常这么想。”

“我们想让他进入AP（大学先修课程）班，如果他能接受那种学习量，我们就可以让他上大学预科教程。”

“只要他不会负担过重。Tony是个非常出色的孩子，但他需要时间来做一个孩子。”

“我没问题的，老爸。”

*************

他承受住了，甚至做到更多。Tony魅力惊人，凭着他那一定是继承自Howard的魅力，和他长年在Bucky身边谎话连篇时学到的花言巧语和假装的谦虚。

第一个学期结束时，他开始了高级大学先修课程，各方面都很优秀。Bucky不顾Tony老师的建议，拒绝让他跳级，让Bucky惊讶的是Tony也同意这么做。这是第一次他们能停下来，不再逃亡，他想利用好每一分一秒。

他交了一堆朋友，甚至有了一个女朋友。她是个红发的急性子，大家都叫她Pepper，她和Tony分分合合，频繁到Bucky很快就放弃了去费神了解他们现状。

她每个月都至少会过来吃几次晚餐，和Tony就像青梅竹马一样互相斗嘴，Bucky喜欢她那似乎与生俱来让Tony规规矩矩的方法。

机修店生意不错。他修理拖拉机、农场设备和老式汽车，利用他在漫长生命中一丁一点获取到的知识，和Tony的自带天赋。

Tony暑假的时候，他就关店，和Tony一起环游世界，小心地留下一条“冬兵”目击点的面包屑小径（译注：这里是用了格林童话里面的典故。）。九头蛇还在搜寻他--他们俩，Bucky怀疑--要是他们把目光集中在前苏联，就不会注意到堪萨斯州。

秋季他们会回家里的农场，Bucky不知怎么被骗加入了家教协会。

Tony开始了他的大二学年,而在清晨的某些时候，Bucky从厨房窗口向外望着初升的朝阳，几乎不敢想象自己竟然再次感到了幸福。

*************

第七章

 

注意，此章为Tony视角。

 

“我讨厌历史。”Tony呻吟一声，“啪”地躺倒在学校图书馆外长满青草的小丘上。这是个意外暖和的秋日，把这样的日子花费在学习他出生前几十年发生的事情上真不值得。“给我数学，给我物理，或者化学实验室--”

“Tony。”Pepper以他喜爱的那种恼怒的语气叹道。

“--给我点啥不会跟着写它的人变化的东西。”Tony说完咧嘴一笑。

“那些是美国简史。”Pepper打开她的笔记本。“只有一种视角。”

Tony想告诉她他曾走遍世界，这种说法可不尽然。可他没有，而是咬住嘴唇，把注意力集中在她那在秋日下极尽美丽的红发上。他想用手梳理过它。也许等会儿吧。

“我们该读第七章，然后回答章后的问题，对吗？”她翻着书页，然后凑近看了一眼，忽地把手捂在嘴上，咯咯笑起来。

他也被她带笑了。“怎么？二战那么好玩？”

“不，看。”她把书递过来然后指着一张照片。“只是……那人看起来真像你老爸。”

那是一群军人的黑白照片。有点模糊，但她没说错。那个站在大个子首领右边的人真的--哇哦。他看起来跟他一模一样。

“有点吧。”Tony含糊地说。长久以来他学会了回避过于私人的任何问题，但他内心警铃大作。他不知道为什么。

照片下的说明写到：一只特种部队突袭了位于敌后的纳粹基地。照片中从左到右是：Jacques Dernier, Gabriel Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes, Steven Rogers, Timothy Dugan, Howard Stark, Jim Morita。

Pepper把书拿了回去。她读着说明，眼睛睁大了。“他的姓也是Barnes。你觉得会不会……？”

可他和老爸的姓是为了档案编造出来的。但她不知道。Tony装作耸耸肩。他的心则狂跳了起来。

她皱起了眉头。“这真是不可思议，Tony。也许他是你曾祖父，或者叔叔，或者谁谁。”然后她翻到了最后的年代表，叹了口气。“1917至1944.他死在了战场上。”

“可怜的叔祖父Bucky。”Tony毒舌评论道，然后因为掠过脑海的一小段记忆残片停了下来。他父亲曾让他一遍又一遍地重复那些他们要用的名字，那时他还小，不明白他们身处险境。

他们在……驾车？

“你叫什么名字？”Tony问。

“Bucky。”

“Tony？”Pepper问道。

影像消失了，Tony甚至不知道那是不是真实的情景。他们用过那么多名字，他父亲很有可能真的曾把自己唤作Bucky。

但是Pepper看着他就好像他疯了一样，所以Tony倾身吻了她，装作那就是他刚刚在想的事。她回吻了一会儿，然后推开了他，他们继续为即将到来的欧洲重大战役之二战考试复习起来。

*************

Tony不知道为什么那张老照片在他脑海里挥之不去。那只是……他不知道自己祖父辈的事情，虽然他们大概就是老了死了。他以前从没有真正地考虑过他们，或是他有没有啥堂兄弟。

每次Tony提起妈妈老爸就一脸悲伤的表情，但Tony很聪明。很久以前他就推断出她死在九头蛇手上，那就是为什么他们一直在逃亡。也可能是他老爸从不去约会的原因。不只是因为那条金属手臂。

（不过他可以发誓曾看到过他父亲时不时地打量一些男人，有点怪，不过没问题，只是--好吧，每次他想到老爸啊性啊呃不不不不他的大脑就开始短路。）

但是，要是Bucky Barnes真的和他们有关系呢？是啊，他二十五岁就死了，但他可能会有个孩子。那个时代你要是十九岁啥的还没结婚，就变成剩男了。

再说了，他还记得那本老漫画。美国队长VS九头蛇，而不是纳粹。（好吧，不完全是纳粹。）也许这是家族传统……啥的。

所以Tony把他的美国历史课本带回了家，跟他还要学习的高等化学一起。

当他父亲从机修店回来时，他正坐在厨房桌子上，低头看着化学元素周期表，思索着该怎么提起这事。他父亲停在水槽边，用去垢香皂把车用机油的残余从手上洗掉。至少，从那只正常的手上。他通常戴着一只手套什么的防止油垢渗入金属关节。

“嗨，孩子，学校怎么样？”

Tony把手放在课本上。他摸到了折了一角的那页。只需把它翻开。“不错……嗯，晚饭吃什么？”

“不知。你想吃什么？”他父亲用旁边的毛巾擦干手。

Tony耸耸肩。他们重复这种没有营养的谈话几千次了。轻松熟悉。“看吧。你买了啥？”

“我看起来像造纸币的吗？”他父亲如预期地道，转向橱柜开始拿下盒子。“面包屑炸鸡怎么样？”

“可食性极低。”

“要的就是这种效果。鸡肉中间要半熟是吧？”

“噢，呵呵。你真搞笑。你该当个喜剧演员的。”Tony犹豫了，然后把化学课本盖到了他的历史课本上面。这太傻了。那不过是巧合。就算不是……就算Bucky Barnes真的跟他们有关系又怎样？他四十年代就死了。老爸肯定不认识他。

这只是……不重要。

*************

他和他父亲相处得非常不错。他大部分朋友都讨厌他们的父母，但是Tony只剩这一个了，他必须珍惜拥有的一切。他们所经历的那些事也有助于他们的关系。

但这不意味着他老爸不会有时候像个混蛋。

“我不能去是什么意思？”Tony相当惊讶。“有暴力镜头？在海上坐船的时候你就让我看终结者2了……”

“因为不尊重。”他父亲答道，他埋头于努力那辆想修好（但失败了）的拖拉机里。Tony怀疑是线圈问题，但这个时候他见鬼了才会会告诉他。“美国队长是位战斗英雄，而那电影是好莱坞的垃圾。”

Tony沮丧地挥着手。“可我们小组的所有人都会去。要是我不去，我就会像个彻底的白痴。”

“抗过去。”

“你在开玩笑吗？你才是那个说我们要融入人群的人。”

他父亲抬起头怒视着他。“融入，不是说要随大流 。我教过你了。”

“才不是，你就装吧。”算不上是他独创的反击，但Tony还是说猛冲出车库，摔上了每道他经过的门直到冲进他自己的房间锁上门。

他没有下去吃晚饭。等天一黑，他就从窗户翻了出去，走了两英里到镇上，和他的朋友们在电影院碰面。

那电影糟透了。

因为某种原因，他们把它设定在了现代。队长拿的盾牌看起来像是锡纸做的，还说着下流到会让阿诺·施瓦辛格都畏缩的笑话。导演为了某种原因把Bucky Barnes的角色设定成了十岁，给了他一个披风，让他看起来像Robin，还用一种诡异到让Tony的胃痉挛的方式为队长大唱赞歌。故事情节也很荒谬，包含了一个管自己叫Thor的外星人，和月长石，和……Tony没再去费心了。

他和Pepper看一半就开始亲热了，就为了在他们的朋友们忙着往银幕上扔爆米花的时候有事可做。

Tony的一个朋友把他捎回了他家，免得他还要走回去。他蹑手蹑脚地进了门，发现厨房的灯还亮着。

他父亲坐在餐桌边，面前摆着一瓶伏特加。这真的很古怪。Tony从没见他喝过酒。

老爸看起来还糟透了。眼睛里都是血丝，脸色还有点苍白。当Tony走进房间时，他回头看了一眼，把那小小的玻璃瓶放在桌上，问“怎么样？”

“呃……很可怕？”Tony犹豫了一下，不知接下来会怎么样。

他父亲什么也没有说。他看起来在等着别的什么。这真的真的很古怪。

Tony让这阵沉默延续了一会儿，然后抬起一只手揉了揉肩。“那个，我要去睡了，嗯……”

“Tony。”

他停下脚步，回过头。

“我不该……我不在乎你跟你朋友去看什么，只要不是违法的，我不在乎你都看些什么。”他父亲的表情严肃起来。“但是永远不要忘记我们还在被追杀着。要是你再跑出去而不留纸条告诉我你去了哪儿什么时候回来，我会去找你，揪着你的耳朵把你拖回家。明白了吗？”

这就是为什么他不想提出那个“Bucky Barnes大概是我祖父”的事儿。他真的真的不喜欢当提到九头蛇时他父亲那种诡异、死寂的眼神。

“是。”Tony道。“我明白了。”然后他快速地加上一句。“不是有意让你担心的。”然后跑回了自己那安全的房间。

*************

第八章

 

在一个滴水成冰的冬日，Bucky正忙着清理一个黏满了半糊燕麦粥的锅子。（Tony的杰作。那孩子得学会不要把火力开的那么高。）他漫不经心地听着Tony走进厨房，把厚厚的一沓文件和书本扔在桌子上。“我想去读大学。”

“什么？”Bucky被吓了一跳。

Tony就这么张开嘴，开始滔滔不绝地讲，他真的很聪明，但他得学更多的东西。如果他要能对抗九头蛇，就得在机器人技术和工程学上更先进、更出色。机械技术即是未来，他要在他们的主场上击败他们。他还提到至今为止他和Bucky的身份都没出过问题，所以他们还能用上几年。倒不是说Tony会就这么这样规规矩矩地读完大学--他大概只需要花一半的时间就能取得学位。

Bucky满心骄傲，但他还是没表露在脸上。他让Tony说个够，假装在考虑。

“知道吗，”他说。“你是家里第一个读大学的。”从两方面来说这都是真的--Howard是个天才，但是自学成才的。而Bucky则从没接受过高等教育。

Tony得意得尾巴都要翘上天了。

*************

Tony作为班上的毕业生代表致辞，带着一堆奖学金去了MIT（麻省理工）。他已经遥遥领先了，高年级就修过了在线课程。

那个夏天他们没有去海外环游留下假线索。Tony要么跟他的朋友们出去野--这是他们分道扬镳去大学或是军队前的最后一次狂欢了--要么安静地跟Bucky一起在机修店里拼命干活。他们都知道生命中的这一小段伪装出来的，平和又安静的日子，即将终结。

深秋降临时，Bucky租了一辆拖车。他们往里面塞满了Tony在过去这四年里累积起来的所有东西，然后长途跋涉去了马塞诸塞州。

Tony在宿舍里安顿下来后，Bucky找了个机会粗暴地拽过Tony紧紧拥抱了他。

“老爸爸爸爸爸，”Tony抗议道，但还是回抱了他。“放长假时我就回来了，还有暑假。虽然春假大概不回。”他挑了挑眉。“春假我要去坎昆（译注：墨西哥旅游胜地）。”

“只要你能掩藏好行踪就成，孩子。”Bucky忍住哽咽。“花柳病什么的可不像广告里那么有趣。”

“呸。不说了。扫兴。”但是Tony再一次拥抱了他--紧紧地，然后放手。

*************

Bucky回到了他们空荡荡的农场，在机修店前放上关门的牌子，然后带着一颗沉重的心，开始第一次写下那封将花费他三年时间去写就的信。

*************

Tony的整个大学生涯如鱼得水。Bucky一半高兴一半听天由命地看着他轻松地取得了学士学位。他的博士毕业设计是制造一个机器人助手。他异想天开地把它命名为Dum-E，然后在寄回家的每一封信里都夹着它的照片。

他总是比实际年龄看上去要小些，但还是渐渐长成了他父亲那种深遽、优雅的样子。再加上他出众的智慧，至今还没有人把他们俩联系起来真是个奇迹。

在Tony获取学位的最后六个月里，Bucky每分每秒都在等着尘埃落定，等着有人明白过来。

毕业典礼那天，他在看台上看着Tony接过他的机械博士学位，和第二个数学硕士学位。Bucky旁边站着的家长们看起来年纪都比他大得多，有一对还问他是不是Tony的哥哥。他们不知道这个站在他们旁边的男人快要九十岁了，开始长出一头灰发。

Tony从讲台上下来时得意洋洋，博士帽斜挂在他头上。

“我真为你骄傲。”Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀。“你干得很棒，孩子。”

Tony扭了一下，因为自豪而脸色微红，但是眼神透露出了疑惑。他感觉到了Bucky的紧张。“知道啦。”他随口道。“你还好吗？”

“只是觉得有点老了。”

“你看起来可不老。”他咧嘴一笑。“我和其他一些伙计要去赶毕业大餐了。你得去见见Jim Rhodes--哈，Jim见Jim。你们俩会成一对Jim的。”

“是啊。”Bucky撒谎了，然后他再次拥抱了Tony--他知道这是他最后一次拥抱他的孩子了—把一只厚厚的文件袋塞进他手中。

Tony低下头看着它，但是Bucky摇了摇头。

“等会儿再读它。等晚餐后。你总是问起九头蛇--而这些是我的回答。”

Tony倒吸一口冷气。“你在说些什么？”

“你知道的，孩子。”他意味深长地瞄了其他家长一眼，他们看上去都比他年纪大得多。“我觉得你不会想要让自己—不过你已经明白了。”

Tony的一个朋友在叫他，Tony回身答应他一会儿就过来。

等他转过身来的时候，Bucky已经不在了。

*************

那封在最后几年里Bucky花了无数时间写了又写的信里完整地记述了他的所作所为，从他掉下火车到他击穿了Stark家豪车的轮胎。

他附上了Howard Stark的遗嘱，佐以那次事故的剪报以证实他的故事。他甚至加上了他从国家登记处偷出来的，Tony的出生证明的复印件。

Howard的遗嘱指明让Tony在21岁时继承公司。Tony已经是法定的-真正的-20岁了。

在信里他没有祈求宽恕--他知道自己永远也不会得到的。

Bucky知道等Tony回到农舍（他会回来的）他将什么也找不到。没有任何东西能证明一个叫做Jim Barnes的人曾经和他的儿子住在这里。Bucky卖掉了所有的东西，只除了那间空荡荡的房子。店铺已经关门数月，那块小小的土地无人照料。所有一切都处理好了。

他放Tony自由。

*************

第九章

 

Bucky逃到了那些他从不敢带Tony去的世界角落：里约的贫民窟（rolling shack neighborhoods），孟买的赌场，捷克斯洛伐克的矿场。

在Bucky的整个生命中，他第一次孤身一人。以前，他身边总是有Steve。然后是同分队的弟兄们，然后又是Steve（Steve总是在他身边-他是除了Tony以外，对他来说唯一重要的人）。即使是冬兵也有九头蛇的操作者在身边，而且就算他孤独一人，也感受不到什么。

而现在，他蜷缩在最新的藏身处——颤抖着躲在这破烂的船舱里对抗今年的第一场霜冻，感受着金属手臂的边缘冰冷地硌着他的皮肤，只想到咬碎那颗空牙终结这一切会不会更好些。他已经活了很长、很长的时间了。

可到头来，Bucky仍然是个斗士。

九头蛇再次崛起的迹象很微妙，但只要有人知道怎么去找就能有所发现。Bucky只要能找到就会捣毁他们的巢穴。冬兵成了他们的梦魇，他要讨回每一笔血债--他们从他那里夺走的所有时光。

九个月之后，他正路过罗切斯特的一个报摊。一张熟悉的面孔吸引了他，让他停下脚步凝目望去。Tony上了福布斯杂志的封面，穿着一身干净利落、剪裁得体的西装。他的旁边站着Obadiah Stane--目前Stark工业的头头。封面的大标题是浪子回头。

Bucky知道像Stane这样即将损失良多的人要不是做过了全套的DNA检测，绝不会允许发布这样的新闻。

Tony回到了他应有的位置—他一直都是属于那里的。

接下来的几个月出现了更多的新闻报道。更多简洁、专业的照片。Tony成了闻名遐迩的公众人物，仿佛已经彻底地走出了童年的阴影。他直截了当地拒绝回答任何关于他的过去的问题已经是出名了：他从哪里冒出来，在他有名的双亲去世后发生了什么。在一个流传很广的采访中，Tony被问了太多次关于他童年的问题，最后干脆宣称自己是被狼养大的。当记者们逼得太紧时，Tony直接走人了。

在录像中，Tony回头瞪着摄像机就好像在说“去你的”。

*************

根据所有那些新闻报道，Stark工业在近乎二十年的缓慢衰落之后，再次跃升进顶级军火商的名单。Tony在自动武器方面的新发明和下一代的智能导弹革新了整个产业。Stark工业成了汉默科技和洛克希德马丁（译注：美国最大的军用飞机厂商）的直接竞争对手。

然后，在Bucky交给他那只马尼拉信封的五年零四个月之后，Tony去了阿富汗进行新的Jericho导弹的演示，他的车队遭到了袭击。

Bucky等了一个星期，因为他非常确定Tony了解基础的反审讯知识。那孩子能照顾好自己。好吧，也许Bucky是有点胆怯了，但是如非必要他不想露面。 如果Tony并不需要他。

但是时间流逝，媒体的推测愈发混乱，而且军方看起来也没有什么线索。

Bucky考虑过直接奔去阿富汗，但是他对那个地方的记忆仅限于几十年前的两次成功的暗杀。而且自那以后，那个地区的时局多方变幻。那会像在一片满是鲨鱼的大海里捞针。

所以，Bucky转而从另一个方向着手。他动身去了南加利福尼亚。Stark工业的公司总部位于纽约，但Tony领导的研究开发部门就在马里布的郊区。如果是有内鬼—他怀疑事实如此，那些人非常清楚该在哪里什么时候伏击Tony—那线索会在这里。

复制一个夜间守卫的出入证，在他们关门后潜入办公室很容易。他没有料到的是就在他找到所需文件的时候，所有的门窗自动闭锁了起来。

“未授权侵入，”天花板上传来一个冷静的英国口音。“请留在原地，正在联系警方。”

Bucky抬起眼睛，看着天花板，那是人还是机器？“你是谁？”

声音停顿了一下。

“声音确认。欢迎，James Buchanan Barnes。警报已取消。”

现在事情变得有趣起来。Bucky歪过头，推测出这是Tony的一个电脑系统。“真有趣，可我没感到被欢迎了，既然那些门都还关着。”

“是的（Indeed）。”

噢。所以这是有针对性的了。Bucky有种感觉自己掉进了某种活生生的捕鼠器，只是它的创造者很长一段时间都不会回来检查收获了。Bucky没有感到恐慌，而且他很确定自己能在门上或窗子上搞出个洞来。他耸耸肩，回去翻那些档案。

这件房间一定多少有些隔音。在一扇门流畅地滑开前他没有任何警觉。

“JARVIS，这是--”一个红发女子惊讶地站住了，瞪着他。她看起来很眼熟，有那么一会儿他想不起来自己以前在哪儿见过她。“Mr.Barnes？”

然后，哦。他有好多年没见过Pepper了。高中毕业后她去了斯坦福，拿到了一个工商学位。她和Tony一定是在他毕业后又联系上了。

她长大了，个高甜美，而且很古怪地，不比他看上去年轻多少。

他站直了。“Pepper，像你这样的漂亮女孩在这样的地方干嘛？”

她眼睛里掠过了某种危险而愤怒的光芒。她一语不发地几步走过来正正地扇了他一耳光。

他没有挡住她。

她的声音低沉愤慨，仅隐隐地带了一丝颤抖。“你跟Tony的失踪有关系吗？”

“没有。”Bucky道。

“是你为他们工作的那些人吗？”

“这不是他们的风格，而且我也不再为他们工作了。”

“你为什么--”她开口道，然后摇了摇头，咽下了问题。“你抛弃了他。”

她的话比她的耳光还伤得他更重。他后退几步靠在柜子上，垂下了头。“要是他告诉了你那么多，你应该知道是为什么。”

Pepper哼了一声。“他没有告诉我多少。他总是喝得酩酊大醉，而我以前就认识你。很好推测。”

那么她大概不像自己以为的那样知道得那么多。Bucky估量着这个女人，他从她还是个孩子的时候就认识她了，而且Tony对她的评价高到足以再次去找到并雇用她。

他慢慢地脱下戴在左手上的黑色手套。Pepper退后几步，睁大了眼睛。

“哦天啊。”她说。“终结者。”她瞪着他。“你不会是个终结者吧？”

Bucky失声笑出来，但还是摇了摇头。“我有……特定的技能。我能找到Tony，只要他还活着，但我需要信息。”

他不知道她有没有听。她瞪着他，就好像在拼凑起一切，精心梳理过的眉毛皱了起来。“你……一点也没有变老，是吗？噢我的天啊。”

“Pepper。”

她摇了摇头，显然再次振作了起来。“好吧，不说了。军方一直在搜寻，但是Stark工业的联络人私下告诉我他们没有任何线索。”

“那他大概还活着。”Bucky竭力不去理会胃里翻腾的感觉，当他想到他——冬兵——在面对一个如Tony Stark这样有价值的活包裹时会做什么，或会被命令做什么。“他们会大肆宣扬他的死亡—没有理由要偷偷摸摸的。”

“但我们没有收到任何赎金要求。”她说。

“那他们就是需要其它东西。”

他转向办公室正中的电脑，克制住做鬼脸的冲动。“你擅长于……这个东西吗？”

她瞪着他就好像他是个彻头彻尾的怪人。“……没错？”

“我搞不来电脑，它们有点超前于我的时代了。”这是他最接近于承认自己有多大年纪的一次了。“但我确实了解会绑架Tony的那类型人会怎么做。有我们俩，应该能找出点什么来。”

Pepper仍然有点犹豫。“他不是你的亲生儿子。”她说。这是一个陈述句，但隐含了问题。你为什么要做这些？

Bucky深吸了一口气，然后呼出来，捏紧了金属拳头。他不知该说些什么。‘Howard让我看顾他’，太平淡了。‘他不是我的血脉，但他依然是我的孩子’，这是事实，但Bucky在很久以前就失去了这么说的权力。

”我希望能挽回发生过的事……那些我做过的事，“Bucky换了个说法。是九头蛇派他去杀Stark一家，但仍然是他扣下了扳机。“如果我能强到早那么一点点摆脱控制，事情会大不一样。但我没能做到，Howard和Maria因此而死。之后我所做的一切都是为了Tony的安全。没有任何区别。”

“我能说一句吗？”在Pepper开口前，天花板上的那个声音插了进来。“根据近期的媒体报道和那个地区之前的绑架案历史数据，我计算得出Sir的安全生还率低于十个百分点，还在逐日降低。”

“是么？”Bucky喃喃道，心沉了下去。

“那么你的意思是？JARVIS？”pepper问道，带给Bucky一个不愉快的开始。Jarvis？“我们得抓紧所有能得到的帮助？”

“如您所说，Ms.Potts。”

她望向Bucky的目光冷硬。“我会密切关注你的，JARVIS也会。你只要做出一件我们不喜欢的事，我就会立刻通知警方。”

Bucky点点头。警方，他能应付。但Tony的死他就不那么肯定了。

*************

借助电脑和Pepper的情报技能，他们取得了进入Stark科技主服务器的权限。在那里，Bucky只需想象一下他要如何对CEO进行暗杀的大致流程，就能开始工作了。

Obadiah Stane正在被慢慢地、但切实地被排除在Stark工业之外。董事会的董事们都被Tony迷住了：一个年轻、精力充沛、让他们的股票猛涨的天才。抛弃老人，引进新人。

所以Stane很可能是下令动手的那个人，一党三流的、管自己叫十戒帮的恐怖分子。正是他私底下向其出售Stark武器的同一班人。

然后，Stane犯的最大的错误是：他钱给得太少了。

他找到了一段匆匆留下的记录。一个视频，一半想勒索Stane一半想要回他们的钱。

Bucky看了那个视频两次。Tony，胸口缠着一个汽车电池，摇摇晃晃地跪着。他还活着，但那是几周前的事了。他现在可能已经死很久了。

Bucky关掉视频，把它放在附件里发邮件给Pepper。她知道该联系谁。

那也就意味着，他得动作快点，在警察之前找上Stane。

*************

Obadiah Stane的房子极尽奢华，但他的保全系统很轻易就能绕开。冬兵曾是一道冰冷的阴影--Bucky现在用上了他旧日的训练，切断房屋的能源供应，在那个男人上来检查时在楼梯顶端拦住了他。

Bucky扼住了他的喉咙。

“他在哪儿？Tony Stark在哪儿？”

Stane喘不过气来，抓挠着他的手臂，当他只能感受到金属时瞪大了眼睛。

“不，”Stane气喘吁吁，惊慌失措。“九头蛇给你多少……我都能给……双倍。”

他的话犹如巨石击中了Bucky的胸口。Stane认识冬兵。

而唯一认识冬兵的是曾使用过他的人。

Howard……

“你曾雇用过我，”Bucky缓缓地开了口，就好像他在考虑他的提议。

Stane的脸因狂怒而扭曲。“你没有完成自己的任务……你让我……不得不收拾你的残局……你欠我的。”

Bucky的手指扣紧了他的脖子。用上他在自己漫长的生命中聚集起的每一点每一滴自控力他才没有捏碎Stane的喉咙。“Tony在哪儿？”他重复道，身心都进入了冬兵状态。

“我……不……知道……”Stane挣扎着。“放开我。我能付你……”

Bucky知道他说的应该是真的，因为如果Stane真的知道Tony在哪儿，他现在应该已经死了。

理智的——正确的做法是让有关当局把他扔进监狱。让他烂在那里。但Bucky把Stane扯近，带着杀意看进他的眼睛。

“Hail Hydra，”他轻声道，然后把Stane推了下去。

那个男人从楼梯上滚了下去，Bucky听见了至少一声骨头折断的声音。等他到楼梯底部查看时，Stane已经昏了过去，但还没死。

他看到警车的灯光闪烁着驶进这人的车道。至少有三辆巡逻警车和一辆标着SHIELD的SUV。Pepper肯定是发出了那部视频。

是时候离开了。

*************

之后，Pepper盯着他看了很长很长时间，而所有的新闻都在事无巨细地报道Stane在自家楼梯上的不幸摔倒。他是想逃脱逮捕，媒体推测。他将在警方的全面监控下在医院待上不少日子了。

Pepper看到了所有的那些文件和证据。她什么也没问。and Bucky's estimation of her rises。（这句没看懂，求指导。）

但是即使有了所有这些发现，他们还是没能靠近Tony一步。

*************

一周后，Bucky几乎就想要跳上一架Stark工业的专机冲去了那边了—电脑只能做到那么多，而他身处现场时能干得更好。就在这时Pepper一头撞进他们用作办公地点的房间，脸色白得像纸。

“他们找到他了。他还活着。”Pepper冲口而出，Bucky发现自己一动不动——希望就像无法下咽的硬块噎在他的喉咙口。“他—他们现在所知还不多。他引发了什么爆炸然后利用它逃了出来……”

“他还活着？”Bucky声音嘶哑，心仍沉在谷底。他努力不重重地坐倒。直到现在他才意识到自己甚至都不抱希望了。他从不习惯幸福结局。“他受伤了吗？”

“Rhodey说，他的……胸口上有什么东西？”她摇了摇头。“但是他拒绝医学检查。他们会在十二个小时内降落。”

Bucky吞咽了一下，然后点点头。他应该知道那个孩子可以自己搞定的。幸运女神站在他的那边—-一贯如此，即使是在他还在蹒跚学步的时候。“很好。”他拿起一打文件，那是对Stane的办公室进行突袭的成果。“这是最后的资料了——你的电脑应该能处理。所有你需要用来证明Stane是Stark科技中的两面派的证据都在这了。”

她的脸色沉了下来。“你要走了？”

“你说了，他还活着。”Bucky摇了摇头。“他不需要我。”至少他为Tony的平安归来尽了最大的努力。没了Stane，他可以……继续他的生活。

令他惊讶的是Pepper正正地站在门中间，挡住了他的去路。“Tony刚刚经历了三个月地狱般的日子。”她的声音低沉愤怒。“他需要所有站在他这边的人。”

“他这边？我杀了他的父母。”最后一个词几近无声，但他知道Pepper听到了。

她抿起了嘴唇。“那至少你得给他一个把你扔出去的机会，而不是……而不是就这么再次离开他。”

是她眼中的情感而不是她的话语打动了他。 而且，也许他是有些想念那个孩子了。好吧，不再是孩子了。但是从某方面来说，Tony永远都是那个被他带走的，饱受惊吓的四岁孩子。那个在Bucky都还不知道自己名字的时候，就溜进了他的心里的男孩。

他慢慢地转身坐了下来。“场面会很难看的。”

Pepper过了很久才回答他。“我想……这样对他才好。”她高高地抬起头，打量着他。“对你也是。”

*************

第十章

 

Bucky在Tony的大厦的起居室里看着新闻报道。他不确定自己是否准备好去应付这种忽喜忽忧，因为Tony——他看起来在过去的三个月里老了十岁——环顾四周的记者群然后道，“我希望我能了解Howard Stark。我会问他很多事。他是怎么进入军火行业的，为什么这么做，现在的他会怎么想。”他的表情冷下来。“但是如你们所知，这是不可能的。所以，从现在开始，Stark工业将退出军火行业……”

他剩下的话立刻淹没在记者们的提问中。一些外套上印着Stark工业logo的人抓住机会抢到了麦克风前。Tony被引了出去，Bucky关上了电视。

他只对Pepper提出了一个要求：由她告诉Tony他在这里。如果Tony不想见他，他就离开。

没有任何音讯，一小时后，他听见一辆车驶入了车道。

Bucky深吸了一口气，在膝盖上擦了擦手，站了起来。

Tony走了进来，用绷带吊着一只手，Pepper跟在后面。见到Bucky他没有显得很惊讶——Bucky完全看不懂他的表情，除了看起来被晒黑了些，满脸疲倦。

Tony开口道。“你错过了聚会，老家伙。”

Bucky朝电视歪了歪头。“那是次party？”

“Stark式的。”

Bucky犹豫了，不确定接下来的对话会走向何方，但过去的一小时里在他脑海深处有什么一直在躁动。“在记者会上你提到……”他想说“你父亲”但无法说出口“……Howard会怎么想。他是个实业家，他为自己帮大家造出的武器而骄傲。我认识的那个Howard不会喜欢你的声明的。”

Tony瞪了他一会儿。“好吧。那你怎么想？”

Bucky微笑了起来。

这对Tony来说就够了。他转向Pepper。“三个月来我最想要的就是来个美式干酪汉堡包，还有睡在自己的床上。我已经满足了第一件，现在要做第二件了。帮我回那些电话，Potts小姐。”

他转身走出大厅，离开了他们。

Pepper看着Bucky，后者耸耸肩坐了回去。

“他一直是个挺怪的孩子。”他说。

*************

八个小时后，Tony摇摇晃晃地走回了起居室，洗过了澡，刮过胡子，手也没吊着了。

Bucky正在平板上浏览网上关于Stark工业的文章。它不像老式报纸那么好，但很好用。在Stane不合时宜的死亡和Tony的声明之后，所有的主要媒体都预言会有一次史无前例的股票暴跌。

Tony瞄了他一眼，但是径直走向了设在后面的吧台。他拿着两只玻璃杯走了回来，往两个杯子里倒满了威士忌。

“他们是怎么让你动手的？”他把一只杯子放到Bucky手边，然后坐在了沙发的另一边。见Bucky看着他，他解释道。“Bucky Barnes是Howard Stark的朋友。”

啊，现在他知道要来一杯的原因了。Bucky苦笑了一下，仰头喝了一大口。酒精一路烧灼下去。“我在信里说过了。我不知道他是谁。也不知道自己是谁。”

“我研究过洗脑。”Tony说。“可不是什么精确的科学。”

“是啊，我也不完全稳定。他们……把我冰起来，在任务之间低温冷冻。然后他们给我洗脑，因为我的部分自我挣扎不休。”

“而杀掉小男孩不在你的行程表上？”

“Tony……”

“别打岔，”Tony咬紧牙关。“我在问你问题。”他放下杯子，死死地瞪着Bucky。“为什么？那是因为什么？责任感？内疚？”

Bucky花了点时间才明白过来，他不知道自己为什么会惊讶，但该死这真的很痛苦。“不。从不是这样。Howard让我照看你，但是对冬兵来说他什么也不是。只是又一次任务。他……我不懂得怜悯。”他看着Tony的眼睛。“我没能完成任务杀掉你是因为我不想那么做。然后，是因为你成了我的孩子。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛，然后靠了回去。“你在信里叫他冬兵——顺便说下这可有点人格分裂，大概不太健康。你是什么时候完全摆脱控制的？”

“你六岁的时候。”

Tony眼神飘忽了一下，大概在试着回忆那个时候Bucky是不是表现得有所不同。然后他摇了摇头，用一只手揉了揉脸。他的衬衣领口滑了一下，Bucky瞥见底下有什么一闪。

“我这几个月的日子可不好过。”Tony本想嘲讽一下的，但说出来却只有满满的倦意。“你也许听说过他们。我的公关主管告诉我Stane计划了一切，跟敏感地区的恐怖分子搞双重交易，在——你知道的——他神秘地跌下了自己的楼梯之前。”

Bucky不想否认什么，所以他什么也没说。

“Pepper翻过我父母的旧文件——你知道吗，”Tony突然道，“我才四岁的时候，就已经定了等我七岁大就要到两个州之外的一家寄宿学校去。精英名校。在我几乎还说不好一个完整复合句的时候，他们就已经在计划着摆脱我了。在我能找到的所有家庭录像中，我都挤在边上，被管家或是保姆照顾着。”

他停顿了一下，缓了口气。“与此相对的是，你给了我一个诡异的、操蛋的、环游世界的童年——可是……不知为啥……我却很幸福……”最后一个词几近无声。

Bucky不确定是谁先动了的，但忽然间，他的孩子已经在他怀中，紧紧拥抱着他，嘴里仍然在嚷着，“你这狗娘养的。你把这一切扔给我然后走了，我……我甚至都不记得他们。如果我都不记得他们，又怎么去哀悼他们？”

这是个反问句，但Bucky还是摇了摇头，他的喉咙发紧。“我不知道。”

Tony猛地退开。Bucky任他离去。

“我还有必须要做的事。”Tony看向一边。“我被套上的那些，Stark家的遗产、死亡商人什么的，我只是……你得离开。”

Bucky点点头。“好的。”他声音沙哑，振作起来准备离开。

“我设了一些安全屋。”Tony道。“Pepper会给你一张清单，如果你需要一个地方栖身……随时联系。我们要一起过感恩节。”

Bucky点点头，这比他希望的还要好。比他应得的好多了。

“Tony，”他说。他的孩子看向他。“不管以后会发生什么……你自己一人干得很好，孩子，我为你骄傲。”

在他就要走出门时，他听到Tony轻声回答。“谢了，老爸。”

*************

第十一章

 

Steve Rogers环视着他位于布鲁克林的公寓，那些空荡荡的墙面，远看不错但近看就有种诡异的未老先衰感的家具。他有种感觉，他们大概用了半打神盾特工努力把所有东西搞成1940年的风格，很体贴但是让人非常沮丧。

有人在他的床头柜上放了一张旧照片。那是张黑白照片，有咆哮突击队和为拍摄摆出Pose的Howard。Jacques, Dum-Dum, Gabe, Morita，和其他所有人。Steve站在最前头，灿烂地微笑着：那个本应引领他们直至最后的指挥官。

Steve捡起它，指尖抚过玻璃下的一张脸。Bucky。

他想过Bucky对未来世界会怎么看。他大概会开一两个关于人们奇装异服——或者干脆就啥也不穿的笑话。他总是能恰到好处让Steve感觉好些。

他知道Bucky会想要他坚持下去，继续前行。但当他闭上眼睛时所能看到的只有Bucky坠下峡谷时脸上的恐惧。对别人来说，事情已经过去了七十年，可对他来说，那不过只是几个星期。

他还忍不住会去想，如果他们生在此时此地，就能公开地在大庭广众之下站在一起。Steve甚至能和他结为连理。

神盾的心理专家想让Steve敞开来谈谈他失去的一切，但Steve不愿意。他还旧伤未愈。他只就死去的那些士兵们说了些什么，感觉就像是背叛了Bucky的记忆。

门上有人轻轻一敲。

有那么一会儿，Steve想要粗暴地置之不理。那个漂亮的护士邻居已经做过自我介绍了，如果她这个时候带着乔迁礼物进来，他不确定自己有没有攒够了足够的礼貌来应对她。

敲门声再次响起，Steve叹了口气。

他把相框放在一边， 用手掌擦去眼中隐约的湿气，站了起来。

门外不是那个漂亮护士。有那么一瞬他想到“Howard”？但那不可能。这个男人和Steve认识的Howard年纪相仿，身高体型类似，有着同样的黑发但不一般的小胡子。当然不会是Howard——Steve已经读过了档案。Howard和他的妻子几十年前就死了。这一定是他那个有点神秘的儿子。

Howard的儿子上下打量着他，嘴角流露出一丝笑意，很奇异地——令Steve想起Bucky。“哇哦，”那个男人没有自我介绍。“Guess they did freeze at the peak of freshness。”（这句没看懂，是在说队长保鲜得好？）

“呃，什么？”Steve有点后悔自己下意识地退开让那人挤了进来。

“Anthony Stark，”他从Steve身边擦过，用估量的目光四下打量着房间。“不过你可以叫我Tony。历史书告诉我你认识我家老头。”

“呃。”Steve再次想开口，但是他读到过当Howard死的时候Tony还是个孩子——他大概想从一个朋友那里了解些什么——可Steve突然间疲倦悲伤到无力去谈起那些他几周前才说过再见的人们。“那个，Stark先生，现在有点晚了……”

那人姿势僵硬地背对着他，在一个Steve被告知是现在的电话的小装置上打字。

“看……”Steve再次开口，那人转过身，把屏幕展示给Steve看。

这间房间被窃听了。继续说话。

Steve的视线再次扫过Stark。他的怒火消散了。Stark黑色的眼睛很严肃，Steve内心有什么警觉起来了。

“我想……”他开口道，努力保持对话自然，但知道自己没做到。他一向是个很糟、很糟的演员。“你想知道什么？”

“好玩的那些事情，你可以留着所有关于法国妓寮的故事，队长。哦哦。那是仿古的？”Stark没等Steve回答就转向了放在角落的收音机。“哦不，出厂标签上写着1955。说真的？我想这个对你来说算新潮的了。”然后他转了转拨盘，打开了旋钮。广播响了起来——比Steve曾从自己的收音机上听到的清晰得多。某个体育节目。

Stark咧嘴一笑，把音量调到了令人痛苦的高度。

“这会干扰他们。”他走近Steve，压低声音说。“但很快就会有人来‘探望你’。”他用手指比了个“引号”。“有人跟你做过自我介绍了吗？”

“只有我的邻居。”

Stark又在他的屏幕上输入了什么。那东西比他见神盾的特工们用过的更像一块浮动的玻璃。“长得像这样？”他转过屏幕，那个漂亮护士又在上面了，她的照片上方是神盾标识。Sharon Carter。

Steve脸上的表情大概说明了一切。Stark点点头，看起来更严肃了。所有的怒气都消散了。“关于未来有些事你需要知道，队长，但在这里我什么也不能说。跟我走。”

Steve犹豫了。如果这是一个陷阱呢？

Stark翻了个白眼。“别告诉我他们给你做过’危险的陌生人’讲座？看看我，”他举起手来。“你可以空手把我拆了。”

除非Stark持有未来的先进武器，但是孤单一人留在一间被窃听了的公寓里更不吸引人。

Steve点点头，Stark马上出了门。

他们走了楼梯，显然不相信电梯。外面等着一辆豪华轿车。Steve努力不在Stark坐进去的时候犹豫退缩。

“走，Happy。”门一关上Stark就道。

但是他们只开了几个街区司机就驶进了一条小巷。

Stark又闪过一个厚颜无耻的，Steve曾在Bucky脸上见过的那种笑容。他比了比车门。 “数到三。”

Steve点了点头，数到三时他们打开门跳出了仍在行驶的汽车。Steve不得不小跑保持步伐，Stark令一切变得更奇幻了。

Stark做了个手势，他们一起躲进了阴影里。

“看，”Stark悄声说，从街角往外偷窥。Steve照做，眼见两辆没有标识的车驶进了视野，跟着仍在前进的豪车。

Stark被跟踪了。

Stark明显是计划好的。一套Steve尺寸的衣服藏在干燥的角落。他换上衣服，把一顶大小正好的棒球帽扣在头上。

然后Stark捡起Steve换下的带神盾标志的夹克，顺着缝线撕开。那里面有……沿着针脚延伸的电路。Stark正正地盯着Steve。

“这不是正常的？”Steve问道。

“不是，你被定位了。来吧。”

他们从另一边走出了小巷，下到最近的地铁站。

在夜里的这个时段地铁车厢很空，只有一个带着孩子的年轻妈妈坐在车尾。Stark坐了下来，看起来和周围环境没什么格格不入，只是他大概比洛克菲勒还有钱。

“那么，”他随意地开了口，一手搭在靠背上。“在我们抵达前有几件重要的事我想问……”

“我们要去哪儿？”Steve打断了他。

“一个安全屋。”他答道。“我在城市各处散布了一些，还有更多的遍布世界 ——小时候养成的老习惯。”他坦然地直视Steve。“关于Howard Stark的死他们告诉了你些什么？”

“他死于一次车祸？”他语带犹豫，突然没那么肯定了。

“他和他的妻子是被暗杀的。”Stark道，听他这样疏远地谈到他的父母很奇怪。

“暗杀？谁会……我……天啊，我很抱歉。”Steve道，想到对一个孩子来说这一定造成了很深的创伤。但是Stark只耸了耸肩。

“我不记得整件事了……也不记得他们。个人觉得，些微的宽慰 。但重要的是这个，”他倾身向前。“过去几年里我做了一点小小的研究，发现这是因为Howard发现了什么超级大秘密而某些有关当事人希望他能保持安静。”

“你是说Howard被杀是因为有人想让他闭嘴？”

Tony点点头。“动手的人代号冬兵。他处于一个叫九头蛇的组织的思想控制下。你听说过吗？”

Steve犹如被当头一击。“听过，但是……红骷髅已经死了。”

现在是Stark在翻白眼了。“是啊，但你知道他们是怎么说的，砍掉一个头……”

“我怎么知道你说的真的？”Steve问道，环顾四周。“也许并没有人在跟踪你。也许现在他们在所有的夹克里夹电线了。”

“ 有点牵强了？”Stark漫不经心地回答道。“我们要去和冬兵谈谈——他会证实我的故事。顺便说，最后是他养大了我。”

“什么？”Steve震惊了，Stark不是在跟他开玩笑吧。

Stark耸耸肩。“显然他没有，well，改变本性，在动手杀我之前努力摆脱了一点点九头蛇的洗脑控制。”他看着Steve一笑就好像在说笑。“我相信你会信任他的——一定会。我有证据表明神盾也被渗透了，你处境危险，队长。”

Steve心想他得亲自确认一下。这是个疯狂的故事。但在地铁停下之前Stark没有再说什么。

他们出站，到了城里较好的区域。上东区，当Steve还住在布鲁克林的时候也没来过几次。这里更好住，虽然东西看起来都很陌生，令他怀疑自己住回旧地是不是犯了个错误。

Stark把他领进了一栋梦幻般的建筑，然后在电梯里转向Steve。“我知道他杀了Howard——但那是我的问题，不是你的。自那以后他救了我很多次，尽其所能抚养我长大。别对他太狠了。”

Steve不知道该说什么，不知道如何面对一个杀了他的朋友的杀手却什么也不做。他想做一个好人，但不是圣人。

电梯叮一声打开了，他们直接步入了起居室。一个年轻女子坐在一边的沙发里，还有一个穿着便装的男人 。当Steve走出电梯时他们都站了起来。然后……他的世界倾覆了。

“Bucky？”他艰难地挤出一声。

他的头发长长了，梳到后面束成马尾，他的左臂有点不对可Steve过于震惊无心细看。但是Bucky活着。他还活着。

Bucky笑着微微耸肩。“嗨，Stevie。”

*************

·end·


End file.
